Roller Coaster
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Wahana itu, legenda itu, dan dewa kematian yang datang.


↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Roller Coaster←**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Padahal, alasan utama Furihata Kouki datang ke tempat ini adalah untuk menemani sahabatnya, Fukuda Hiroshi sekaligus – yang mungkin sedikit – membantu dalam hal memberi semangat kepadanya. Karena pada dasarnya teman itu selalu ada untuk saling mendorong, bahu-membahu, susah sama susah. Jadi, saat suatu siang yang tanpa tending aling-aling Fukuda berbicara bahwa ia ingin menembak seorang teman masa kecilnya di sebuah taman hiburan, sahabat mana sih yang tidak ingin membantu.

Mungkin hal tersebut bisa jadi alasan utama mengapa Kouki bisa berada di tempat ini. Tapi bukan itu alasan kenapa dia bisa putar-putar, berjalan tak tentu arah seperti ini. Jika mundur ke beberapa menit yang lalu, Kouki masih ingat saat ia menyandar di salah satu pohon dengan Koran yang bentangkan hingga menutupi seluruh kepala dan badannya. Sambil sesekali mengintip ke pasangan - yang belum jadi pasangan – yang sedang asik mengobrol di kursi taman sana. Kouki juga masih ingat disaat Fukuda melirik ke belakang, memberikan kode bahwa ia akan melakukan penembakan. Pastinya Kouki mengangguk tanda paham lalu kembali bersembunyi ke balik Koran. Namun setelah itu, _loss_.

Saat Kouki tau, dia sendirian bersandar di pohon. Pasangan yang dia mata-matai tidak ada. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, ia mendapat pesan singkat yang berisi, "Aku berhasil! Terimakasih Furi!"

Satu sisi, Kouki merasa lega karena temannya berhasil. Tapi di sisi lain, dia jadi merasa tidak berguna. Toh dia belum melakukan apa-apa.

Mungkin Kouki sedikit mengutuk Kawahara yang tidak bisa datang untuk membantu acara tembak Fukuda hari ini. Kalau seandainya saya teman botak tumbuhnya itu ada, Kouki tidak akan jalan tak tentu arah sendirian seperti anak hilang begini.

Sadar bahwa kalau dia langsung pulang ke rumah adalah aktivitas buang-buang uang – ya iya, masuk ke taman ini kan bayar – jadi Kouki tergerak langkahnya untuk menaiki wahana-wahana yang belum ia naiki. Karena kalau diingat-ingat, terakhir Kouki datang ke taman hiburan ini adalah saat kelas 5 SD. Dia datang sekeluarga. Tapi itu juga pulang cepat karena Kouki tidak sengaja ngompol di celana.

Naik Merry-Go-Round sudah tidak jaman mungkin ya. Wahana seperti itu hanya untuk anak kecil, Kouki membatin. Karena Kouki sudah besar, kini saatnya dia naik wahana-wahana berbahaya. Seperti…

Roller coaster.

Tidak. Kouki tidak takut. Cuma kakinya saja yang tak berhenti gemetar saat mengantri untuk naik wahana tersebut. Apalagi saat wahana terebut berhenti. Orang-orang turun dari kursinya. Pintu antrian kembali terbuka. Orang-orang yang mengantri di belakang pun mendorong-dorong agar bisa naik. Kouki pun mau tau mau terdorong maju. Berdiri di salah satu kursi kosong dan dengan adegan slow motion.

Begitu duduk, Kouki baru sadar bahwa kursi di sebelahnya masih kosong. Tapi gerbang antrian sudah di tutup. Lalu di saat itu, Kouki teringat akan sebuah kabar miring menengai wahana ini. Katanya, jumlah penumpang ini harus ganjil kalau tidak, akaan terjadi kecelakaan. Dan kursi kosong ada di sebelah Kouki. Jadi.. DEWA KEMATIAN ROLLER COASTER AKAN DUDUK DI SEBELAHNYA GITU?!

Tapi tidak. Dari antrian Premium – antrian ekslusif untuk orang yang bayar mahal sehingga tidak perlu capek-capek mengantri – keluar seorang pemuda berambut merah. Jalan dengan melenggang santai namun angkuh melewati baris-baris antrian regular kemudian menghampiri kursi kosong di sebelah Kouki.

Dari ujung matanya, sepertinya Kouki mengenali sosok tersebut. Rambut merah, siapa juga di dunia ini yang Kouki tau memiliki rambut merah selain Kagami dan Aka-

Mampus!

Kouki terkejut setengah mati saat si rambut merah itu duduk di sebelahnya. Matanya terbelalak dan secara reflek langsung memalingkan wajahnya sambil terpejam erat. Demi apa yang duduk di sebelahnya ini adalah Akashi Seijuuro? Demi apa yang jadi dewa kematiannya adalah Akashi Seijuuro?

Saat bahu pengaman diturunkan, Kouki panik setengah mati. Mulutnya megap-megap tidak karuan. Kalau dia sanggup teriak, dia akan teriak. Tapi dia malu, dia kan laki-laki. Tapi dia tak ingin diketahui kehadirannya oleh orang yang duduk di sebelahnya ini.

"Tenanglah sediit, wahana ini tidak berbahaya," ucap tetangga mautnya sambil meletakkan tangan di bahu Kouki. "Oh, kamu, anggota Seirin nomor 12," lanjutnya.

Kouki melotot. "Ketahuan!" teriaknya dalam hati.

Lalu kursi bergetar tanda mesin dinyalakan. Juga tanda bahwa nyawa Kouki sebentar lagi akan melayang. Dewa kematiannya sudah menyadari kehadirannya. 'Kami-sama, katakan pada keluargaku bahwa aku mencintai mereka.'

Setelah itu, Kouki tidak tau apa lagi yang terjadi dengannya. Mungkin nyawanya sudah terlanjur keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Mungkin karena ada tangan dingin yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya – yang mungkin untuk menenangkan dan malah berakibat terbalik – membuatnya semakin merinding ketakutan.

Saat wahana berhenti, satu hal yang Kouki ingat adalah dia berhasil dipapah turun keluar dari wahana dan dibawa menuju bangku taman.

Kini Kouki memandang langit biru cerah. Mulutnya masih setengah terbuka, menganga hingga kering pasca trauma. Lalu dari ujung matanya, bagai déjà vu Kouki dapat melihat seseorang berambut magenta datang mendekat. Berjalan dengan anggun sekaligus angkuh. Sambil membawa sebotol air putih. Ah.. air, benar juga mulut Kouki sudah perih karena kering.

"Minum ini," ujar Akashi sambil mengulurkan botol minuman.

Kouki mengangkat tangannya yang entah kenapa masih gemetar yang malah membuat air di dalam botol itu bergolak sekian skala richter. Mungkin karena tidak sabar, Akashi menarik kembali tangannya. Kemudian ia membuka tutup botol itu. Sambil mendekat untuk duduk di samping Kouki, Akashi membawa tangannya ke tengkuk kepala si penuda brunet untuk membantunya tegap.

Kouki menurut bagai anak bayi yang baru diajari minum.

Setelah itu hening. Akashi mengabaikannya. Tapi tidak juga meninggalkannya. Sedangkan Kouki, kepalanya masih terlalu kosong untuk memikirkan bahwa orang yang ditakutinya belum juga pergi.

Setelah sekian menit berlalu, Kouki mulai bergerak. Menegakkan badannya yang tadinya terlunglai menyandar pada bangku. Tangannya bergerak ke sudut bibirnya dimana ada kerak liur kering disana. Dan setelah itu semua, Akashi kembali berbicara, "Sudah lebih baik?"

Kouki tersentak kaget. Ia menengok ke arah suara dengan tampang horror bak melihat hantu.

"Furihata Kouki, apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Dewa kematiannya bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Apa Kouki mau dibunuh ulang? Kouki mengangguk kemudian menggeleng. Jawaban antara iya dan tidak.

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ya jelas dia bingung, jawaban Kouki ambigu begitu. Melihat Kouki yang masih pucat, Akashi kembali mengulurkan botol minuman kepadanya. Kali ini tutupnya sudah ia buka, karena Akashi yakin tangan Kouki masih begitu lemas untuk sekedar membukanya.

Kouki takut-takut mengulurkan tangannya. Apalagi saat Akashi menangkap tangangannya karena terlalu lama tangan itu menggantung galau di udara. Dengan sebuah botol dan tangan Akashi di tangannya, membuat Kouki kembali bergetar. Getarannya lebih hebat bahkan sampai air-air itu meluber ke luar.

Ternyata eh ternyata, bukan hanya karena gemetaran gugup dari Kouki. Tapi juga karena Akashi yang terkekeh sampai bahunya bergetar. Kouki kembali melongo, dan hal itu membuat Akashi melepaskan tawanya. Akashi? Tertawa?

"Kamu sungguh orang yang menarik, Furihata Kouki," ucap Akashi di sela tawanya. "Baru kali ini aku melihat ada orang yang sampai trauma parah seperti ini."

Permisi? Kouki tidak bermaksud trauma kalau tidak ada wahana itu, legenda itu, dan datangnya dewa kematian di saat yang sama!

"Seharusnya, tidak perlu takut. Wahana tersebut aman. Aku berani jamin itu," jelas Akashi.

Kali ini giliran Kouki yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bagaimana orang ini bisa yakin?

Akashi menyeringai bangga. "Wahana ini adalah salah satu dari proyek Akashi Grup. Tentu saja aku tau prosedur dan semua keamanannya." ujar Akashi seolah dapat membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kouki. "Aku datang ke sini untuk mencobanya dan untuk memastikan apakan _maintenance_ dijalani dengan baik. Ternyata hasilnya di luar dugaanku," lanjut Akashi sambil melirik Kouki. Seringaiannya itu, semakin tak tahan.

"O-oohh.."

Lalu hening. Kouki terlalu _speechless_. Ingin kabur, tapi kakinya masih lemas. Dan Akashi belum mau beranjak.

"Jadi, kamu kesini sendiri?" tanya Akashi berusaha memecahkan suasana kaku yang dibuat oleh Kouki.

Kouki mengangguk. "Iya.." – padahal tadinya tidak. Kouki mulai mengutuk Fukuda.

"Kebetulan aku juga. Dan pekerjaanku sudah selesai disini. Aku akan menemanimu berkeliling." Akashi memutuskan.

Kouki buru-buru menengokkan wajahnya ke Akashi. Wajah horror plus paniknya kembali. "Ti-tidak perlu," ucap Kouki sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Dan juga, aku ingin bersantai sedikit."

Tapi bukan itu maksud Kouki!

Akashi mengambil tangan Kouki dan menariknya pergi.

Dan terjadilah kencan kecelakaan – atau itu yang dipikirkan Kouki. Setengah mati dia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman Akashi, tapi apa daya. Ini si _coward _Kouki, untuk berdiri saja sulit apalagi melawan saat Akashi menyeretnya masuk ke wahana-wahana mengerikan.

Lama-lama Kouki pikir, Akashi adalah seorang _sadist _yang sedang menghibur dirinya dengan menakut-nakuti Kouki. Jadi Kouki hanya korban disini!

"Siapa saja tolong Aku!" jerit Kouki dalam hati. Dan terkutuklah kau Fukuda dan Kawahara.

→**Roller Coaster - FIN←**

*Intip kanan kiri*

Saya curi2 waktu o..o

Semoga ga ketahuan

Kalau ada typo kasi tau yaa


End file.
